


I'll Make Them Hear Me

by Maitea



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Confident Katsuki Yuuri, Evil Katsuki Yuuri, Gen, I don't wanna mess the tags up lol, King!Phichit, Knight!Yuri(o), Mage!Viktor, Not really though, The rest will be introduced in the story, Who's the villain? The answer may shock you, knight!yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 18:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14921000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maitea/pseuds/Maitea
Summary: “I will never.” Phichit said in an instant. “You will be the one begging for mercy once this is over.” he added.Yuuri shakes his head, showing his disbelief of that ever happening. “I’ll be sure to make them hear me.” he joked. He summoned chains from the ground, and it held Phichit down. “Never underestimate me, your majesty.”Inspired by the song 'Ready As I'll Ever Be' from The Tangled Series (Disney)





	I'll Make Them Hear Me

**Author's Note:**

> Quick note : Yuuri is possessed during this whole chapter
> 
> Mkay that's all, enjoy~

“Its too late now, your majesty.” Yuuri said in a menacing tone. Phichit eyed him from head to toe. “This isn’t you, Yuuri.” he said, gripping his cape. He notices a flower in Yuuri’s hair, and the way it glows gives him an unsettling feeling.

“Of course it isn’t, you imbecile.” Yuuri lets out an evil chuckle, and takes out his sword. “Its been such a long time since I’ve seen you, you even have a crown now.” his voice changed at the last few words.

Phichit took a moment to process the situation, then he realizes. “Seung-Gil?” he said slowly. “I-I thought you were dead-”

“The only thing that’s dead is our promise.” Yuuri cuts him off. He points the sword at Phichit’s face, but he doesn’t move. Phichit can see Seung-Gil in Yuuri’s eyes, he doesn’t know what to say at this point.

“You promised to let me rule by your side, and what did you do?” Yuuri said, a hint of betrayal in his voice. Phichit kept looking straight into his eyes. “I know what I did.” he said.

“But seeing you now, I think I made the right decision.”

Phichit flinches when Yuuri uses the sword to knock the crown off of his head. “You little shit.” Yuuri said with a smirk. “You don’t deserve the crown.” he added.

“I think the little shit here is you.” Phichit bites back. “If you really wanted the crown, you wouldn’t need to possess my friend to get here.” he adds.

“Well, that wouldn’t make a dramatic entrance now, would it?” Yuuri replies. He lowers his sword, and swiftly picks up the crown from the ground. “Who knows, maybe ‘Yuuri’ here also wanted to become king, but just never told you.”

“You know, the fact that ‘Yuuri’ has the skills of a royal knight just makes this easier.” he comments. He takes a good look at the item, then puts it on his head. “Right where it belongs.” he said proudly.

“Even if so, he deserves it more than you, Seung-Gil.” Phichit commented. “Anyone who uses dark magic to get the crown has no right to even be near it.” he added. Yuuri looks at him, then laughs.

“Believe me, I know. I’ve sunk pretty low.” he admitted. “But whatever I’ve done, you deserve.” he raised his hands, and uses magic to strangle Phichit.

“Seung-Gil!”

“Quiet!” Yuuri immediately said. He threw him to the other side of the room, and heard a loud bang from the action. He was happy to see that Phichit wasn’t making any move to get up.

“I’m the bad guy, that’s fine!” he said in a passive-aggressive tone. “Its no fault of mine.” he walked towards the weakened king, and grabbed him by the chin. He looked straight into his eyes.

“But some justice at last will be served.” he said, and released him. Phichit looked defeated already. “Please listen...” Phichit pleaded. Yuuri chuckled, and swiftly took Phichit’s cape. A nice red cape that would complement his true form later.

“Now its time to step up,” he said, not wanting to waste anymore time. “Or its time to back down. And there’s only one answer for me.” he puts the cape on him, and instantly feels more powerful with it.

Yuuri walked towards the balcony, where he had a birds eye view of the kingdom. He noticed that all the people he tricked before were at the outskirts of the kingdom. He took out his sword, and stepped on the railings.

“And I’ll stand up and fight, cause I know that I’m right.” He was confident, dangerously confident. “Cause I’m ready.” he said to himself, and raised his sword to the sky. He felt the wind against his face, and it flowed his cape back and forth. He was the one in charge now.

“Ready as I’ll ever be...”

 

Viktor felt a dark presence coming from the kingdom. “What’s happening?” he asked the blonde knight next to him. “We’ve been deceived.” the knight answered. “Our own leader tricked us, now we’re running around like headless chickens.” he added.

Viktor recognized the knight as Yurio, Yuuri’s apprentice. “Why would he do that?” he asked again. “He wouldn’t.” Yurio answered. “He’s reckless, but not this reckless.”

“Then what should we do?” a fellow knight asked Yurio. “I don’t know, why are you asking me?” he said.

“Well, you’re Yuuri’s apprentice. You know much more than all of us.” another knight replied. “No I don’t, Otabek. I’m the youngest here, not the smartest.” Yurio said bitterly.

“Well, we don’t have much of a choice now, do we?” Otabek said. Yurio looked at him, then at the kingdom. A storm was starting to form above it, he knew what would happen next if they continued to stay put.

“Yurio.” Viktor put a hand on his shoulder. “They need a leader right now.” he said, gesturing to the knights behind them.

“They need you.”

Yurio paused at those words. “Maybe.” he simply said. He turned to look at Otabek and Viktor. “But I am not going to do this alone.” he said to them. Viktor smiled, and Otabek gave a thumbs up. That’s all the confirmation that Yurio needs.

“Now its time to rise up, or its time to step down.” Yurio immediately gained everyone’s attention with his bold voice. “And the answer is easy to see.” he proclaimed.

“And I swear by the sword,” he said as he took out his sword, and raised it to the sky. “If you’re in, get on board.” he pointed his sword to Viktor, the one he depends on the most right now.

“Are you ready?” he asked him. Viktor raised his hand, and formed his own sword with magic. “I’m ready.” he replied. Yurio smirked, hoping that no one could see that he’s fearing one thing right now..

Battling his own teacher, the one person he looks up to.

“We’re ready!” he hears the other knights cheer. The blonde knight looks over at the castle. The storms are getting louder and darker by the second, so he doesn’t waste anymore time.

“Ready as I’ll ever be.”

As the other knights searched for wood to light up, Otabek pulls Yurio aside. “Are you quite sure we can do this?” he asks. Yurio looks at him, then at the knights. He gives a confident smile. “Together, we will. I guarantee.”

 

Yuuri notices a flood of people marching towards the kingdom, just as he planned. “Naive, little fools.” he said, laughing at them. He turns around, and sees that Phichit has managed to stand.

“Feeling better now, your majesty?” Yuuri joked. Phichit glares at him, and ducks his head. “You’ll regret ever coming here.” he mumbles under his breath.

“And what are you going to do? Beg for mercy?” Yuuri asked. “Well, seeing you on your knees would be interesting.” he entertained the thought.

“I will never.” Phichit said in an instant. “You will be the one begging for mercy once this is over.” he added.

Yuuri shakes his head, showing his disbelief of that ever happening. “I’ll be sure to make them hear me.” he joked. He summoned chains from the ground, and it held Phichit down. “Never underestimate me, your majesty.” he intimidated. He was satisfied when Phichit didn’t say another word.

He turned his attention back to the people outside the kingdom, they were slowly entering inside now. He noticed a mage marching with them, but he’s beyond worried. 

 

“I’ll prove that they can trust me.” Yurio mumbled under his breath. If he does this right, he will no longer be ridiculed by the other knights. He’ll finally be able to prove to them that he’s more than what meets the eye.

He tries his best to see and recognize the figure standing at the balcony. He feels slightly terrified now at the sight of his teacher, who’s equipped with a crown and cape. He looks more like a villain now than the knight he once knew.

 

As the storm grew stronger, Yuuri felt more powerful than ever. He raised his sword to the sky once more, and received a strike of lightning. That’s when he let his true form come to life.

What used to be Yuuri’s proud knightly armor has now turned to a black outfit decorated with crystal-like embellishments on his shoulder and waist, with a black stash to carry his sword by his side.

He had turned into someone completely different. He eyed the people coming into the kingdom, and smirked. These people are pathetic. Whatever challenge they were about to bring, it wouldn’t matter.

He’s as ready as he’ll ever be.

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun to write, check out my other stories too if you'd like! Maybe also follow me on Tumblr (Amarie-chan)?
> 
> Have a nice day~


End file.
